


Белый брак

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: АУ к "Призрачной королеве", где Янка так и не встретилась с настоящей семьёй и вышла замуж за Тони.





	Белый брак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



Яна всё ещё надеялась узнать, кто она и откуда. Надеялась вспомнить. Но память молчала, будто запечатанная в незримой камере, ключи от которой давно выбросили в жерло вулкана. Рина пыталась с этим работать, но блок не поддавался.

Тони же даже и не пытался. Ментальная магия никогда не была его сильной стороной. Да даже если бы он умел, а Яна позволила… Это слишком интимно. Куда глубже, чем даже поцелуй, о котором Тони тоже мечтать не смел. Мешала и привычка к одиночеству, даже среди друзей, и трепетное отношение к этой красавице, по сути – виновнице его дней. Разве же она не была в самом деле богиней? Да и магия внутри Тони поднималась волной протеста, защищая себя. Один поцелуй – и ты, приятель, пропал. Ты лишишься Силы – а кто ты без неё, зачем ты нужен?

Но дни шли, на лицо Яны всё гуще ложились тени, и Тони всё больнее становилось это видеть. Она к тому же прикипала сердцем к ним всем, к друзьям, которых сама создала. Прикипала сильнее, хотя считала, что они совершенны, волшебны, идеальны и в корне отличаются от злых и прогнивших людей оставленного ею мира. И что она их недостойна. Разве же мог Тони убедить свою Прекрасную Даму, что ощущает как раз себя – ничтожеством, перед её-то прекрасным лицом! Парень мог только радоваться, что Яна общается с ним уж точно не меньше, чем с остальными.

– Я только с такими мужчинами и могу общаться, – говорила она тихо, – с такими, как ты и Ким Дженифер. Добрыми, понимающими, не способными на хамство, а тем более рукоприкладство.

– Я счастлив, что это так, дорогая Яна. Я сделаю всё, чтобы не обмануть твоих ожиданий.

– Тони, ты замечательный! Если бы мне зачем-нибудь пришлось выйти замуж… не дай Бог, конечно… я бы выбрала тебя.

Тони ушам своим не поверил. Даром что в силу их формы слух у него был острее, чем у обычных людей.

– Именно меня из всех?

– Так а кого я ещё знаю… свободного и достойного. Я бы попросила тебя быть моей защитой от разных… домогающихся. Ты бы смог и их отшить, и меня не обидеть, не тронуть.

– Конечно, не трону. Никогда! – и магия внутри ворохнулась, подтверждая. – Мне было бы вполне достаточно духовной близости.

– А иначе мы бы оба лишились магии, – кивнула Яна. – Значит, и надо держаться вместе. Навсегда, Тони.

– Навсегда, Яна.

Они переплели пальцы и замерли так. Это была единственная доступная для них и желанная близость. Сила текла через обоих сплошным потоком. И сейчас Тони точно знал, видел, ощущал: чувства Яны так же крепки и чисты, как и его собственные. И после обряда ничего не изменится.

_Июнь 2018_


End file.
